


Goyle's Mummy

by KJ_EARLEY



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Mummy kink, Outside Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 16:40:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20294665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KJ_EARLEY/pseuds/KJ_EARLEY
Summary: Fleur knows what she wants and she gets what she wants





	Goyle's Mummy

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing Fleur so I have not done her French accent. I am sorry if this upsets people. But I have never done it before so I hope you still read my work anyway.

Fleur first noticed him during the readout of the names for this year’s Triwizard Tournament and she has just wanted a chance to talk to him. He didn’t stand out that much, but the way he just was standing there next to that younger Malfoy and he looked out of place or very sad. 

He was just her type, someone that needed to be looked after and she wanted to make him happy. He wasn’t what you would call beautiful or handsome standing next to Malfoy and Zabini, however, he just wants Fleur has always wanted. 

It is just before the second task when Fleur notices that Goyle hasn’t been hanging out with Malfoy for a while and he has been on his own more. It was this time that Fleur made up her mind that she was going to try and talk to him and see if he wanted to have her the way she wanted him.

Walking up to Goyle I haven’t made up my mind what I want to say to him yet, but I am just hoping that when I open my mouth the words are just going to flow out and my natural Veela charm will help me.

“Bonjour Mister Goyle, I have been hoping to talk to you for a while,” I softly say to him.

“Hello, now why would you want to talk to someone like me, Miss Delacour? I am a Slytherin and I am sure that your friends and the other students at Hogwarts would not be happy with you talk to me,” he answered back in a very bitter tone.

I just watch him trying to work out why someone like him would be so bitter. To me, he is very handsome.

Trying to word what I want to say so he will stay and talk to her. “I know that you don’t know me or anything, however, I want to get to know you because you seem just like the man I want to be with.”  
He just looks at me and stands up to walk away, I should have known that it wouldn’t be that easy. I turn to walk the other way and he calls out my name, “Fleur where are you going. I thought you wanted to talk. It would be easier if we went somewhere no one will find out.”

I took his hand in mine and he walked us away from the school and to the other side of the Quidditch field that is all the way on the other side, we would only be found if anyone came here to get away from everything. It seemed like the perfect place to go to have sex with someone.

Now don’t get me wrong I do want to do that with Goyle, but we need to talk first.  
We sit down and before we even say a word Goyle leans and just kisses me. It starts nice and slow but just one taste of his lips and I need more.

My tongue comes out to test the waters to make him want it, then pull it back I want more of his sweet taste and my tongue has a mind of its own and just licks at his lips again making open up to let me in. I have never kissed like this before it is sweet, and it makes it feel like my first ever kiss.  
Once he opens his mouth, I explore everywhere and the taste of him is just exploding I won't ever want anything or anyone else. 

I pull back and just look at him. I need more. 

There is a faint whisper “Need more, please, Mummy, more.”

I knew he needed someone to look after him.

Once he opens his eyes and his brain catches up, he realises what he said and turns a bright red and starts to move away. I can’t have that, he needs to know what that does to me. 

Grabbing his hand, I pull him close and slowly guide his hand down to my very hot and very wet centre, so he can feel. “I want you to call me Mummy,” I whisper in his ear while also biting down on his ear lobe.

He slowly starts to take off my dress starting with my shoulders and kissing his way down at the same time. “Is this what you want Mummy, do you want me to touch you. I need to taste your sweet, sweet nectar. Can I please Mummy?” Goyle asks in such a soft sweet tone.

It makes me moan and he takes that as a yes and keeps moving down my body and gets to my boobs and takes one nipple in between his teeth while pinching the other one. 

I try to get him to move down my body more I want him to get a taste of me. Once he does, I know he won’t want anyone else after.

Once he plays with both nipples and moves down my body more and looks up at me with such innocence in his eyes that I know he doesn’t have. “Can I taste you now please Mummy?” I grab his head and pull him up for one more kiss and the push him down my body again till he is right at the source of my heat. 

He kisses around, till he gets closer and takes one long slow lick up my vagina and it feels so good to have his tongue right where I want it. I have a feeling that he can make me cum very quick. 

However, what I need to happen, is to have him cum as well. 

“Amour I need you in me now.”

He moves back up my body and pulls his pants and boxers down while kissing my neck and slowly enters me.

I feel so very full and I know he is close. He thrusts in and out very fast but also very soft. He moves one of his hands down and starts to play with my clit which has me cumming very fast and I can feel myself squeezing around his very big hard cock.

I can feel him starting to pulse and in no time, he is cumming hard and I can feel it coating my insides. 

When we come down from both our highs, we just lay in each other's arms until we both have to get up and get back to the rest of the world.


End file.
